Vampires are not Exempt from Girl's Mood Swings
by forevermagik
Summary: Song fic. Mood Rings. I might add some more if i get enough reveiws telling me so. But for right now it's complete. Bella and her girl problems that wouldn't exist if she was a vampire.
1. Bella

_**A/N: This one came to me at the spur of the moment. I'm not sure it exactly fits the song, so tell me what you think. **_

**_Disclaimer: I did not, nor do, nor will ever own Twilight and all the characters that go along with it. I also do not own Relient K and all of their songs. _**

_we all know the girls that I am talking about  
well they are time bombs and they are ticking  
and the only question's when they'll blow up  
and they'll blow up; we know that without a doubt  
cause they're those girls, yeah you know those girls that let their emotions get the best of them  
_

"NOT AGAIN!" I shouted from the bathroom.

It was too early!

I looked at my calendar. It was early by a whopping 3 days, never mind.

"It" was my period.

Poor Edward.

_and I've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man  
let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
so we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off  
cause we'll know just what they're thinking  
cause what they're thinking...  
_

It's not like he's affected by the blood or anything, its dead blood, it's my mood swings that he has to put up with that makes me feel sorry for him. Of course, if he would change me, we wouldn't be having this problem.

It didn't help that I was the only person whose mind he couldn't read.

_she's so pretty but she but doesn't always act that way  
her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost every day  
she said to me that she's so happy it's depressing  
and all I said was "someone get that girl a mood ring"  
_

"Bella? Are you okay?" Crap, he was already here.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I stomped down the stairs and poured myself a bowl of cereal. Today was not going to be a good day.

_if it's __drama__ you want then look no further  
they're like the real world meets __boy meets world__ meets days of our lives  
and it just kills me how they get away with __murder__  
they'll anger you then bat their eyes; those pretty eyes that watch you sympathize  
_

"Bella, are you all right?"

"I'm fine!" I snapped.

He rolled his eyes, I knew he didn't believe me.

I sent him a look that would have killed if looks could kill and if he wasn't already dead.

_and I've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man  
let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
so we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off  
cause we'll know just what they're thinking  
cause what they're thinking..._

He walked up to the freezer, he reached into the back, and pulled out a fudgecicle.

"Would this help?"

I glared at him, but took the fudgecicle. At least he knew without me telling him. This was always an embarrassing subject with him. It was with any boy, even Charlie.

But he always knew how to fix my problems. 

she's so pretty but she but doesn't always act that way  
her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost every day  
she said to me that she's so stressed out that it's soothing  
and all I said was "someone get that girl a mood ring"

"I knew I smelled dead blood."

I glared at him again over my fudgecicle.

He laughed.

_cause when it's black (it) means watch your back because you're probably  
the last person in the world right now she wants to see  
and when it's blue it means that you should call her up immediately  
and ask her out because she'll most likely agree  
and when it's green it simply means that she is really stressed  
and when it's clear it means she's completely emotionless (and that's all right I must confess)  
_

"Hurry up, we're going to be late."

I finished my fudgecicle and got my backpack.

_we all know the girls that I am talking about  
she liked you Wednesday but now it's Friday and she has to wash her hair  
and it just figures that we'll never figure them out  
first she's Jekyll and then she's Hyde...at least she makes a lovely pair  
_

Before we climbed into his car, he leaned in and kissed my neck.

"Mood swings or not, you're still my Bella."

_mood ring oh mood ring  
oh tell me will you bring  
the key to unlock this __mystery__  
of girls and their emotions  
play it back in slow motion  
so I may understand the complex infrastructure known as the female mind_

_**A/N2: So, tell me what you think, i might write a sequel from Edward's POV if i get enough reviews. Tell me if it sucked, tell me if it didn't, just review please. **_

**_A/N3: For all of you who are waiting for You never cease to amaze me Bella, iam experiencing some minor writer's block, so i hope to have that up real soon as soon as i know where i'm going and not make it suck. _**


	2. Edward

**_A/N: _**The reveiwers wished it, so here it is.

**_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing.

* * *

_we all know the girls that I am talking about  
well they are time bombs and they are ticking  
and the only question's when they'll blow up  
and they'll blow up; we know that without a doubt  
cause they're those girls, yeah you know those girls that let their emotions get the best of them_

I was driving to Bella's house. I was taking her to school, as always.

I pulled into the driveway and let myself into the house.

I glanced over all of Bella's school pictures over the fireplace. She looked rather cute at five…she was missing her two front teeth. I almost wondered if she had knocked them out…I wouldn't put it past her.

"NOT AGAIN!" I heard her shout from the bathroom.

What was wrong?

_and I've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man  
let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
so we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off  
cause we'll know just what they're thinking  
cause what they're thinking...  
_

I wished that I could hear her thoughts, then I wouldn't have to bother asking her. But I couldn't so I would have to.

_she's so pretty but she but doesn't always act that way  
her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost every day  
she said to me that she's so happy it's depressing  
and all I said was "someone get that girl a mood ring"  
_

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Was the muffled reply coming from the bathroom.

She stomped down the stairs and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She looked mad.

I thought about it for a moment, and did the math. Well, it was about that time of month again…a little early, but no more than a few days.

_if it's __drama__ you want then look no further  
they're like the real world meets __boy meets world__ meets days of our lives  
and it just kills me how they get away with __murder__  
they'll anger you then bat their eyes; those pretty eyes that watch you sympathize  
_

"Bella, are you all right?" I asked again.

"I'm fine!" She snapped.

I rolled my eyes, I didn't believe her.

She sent me a look that would have killed me, if looks could actually kill and if I wasn't already dead.

Other men dealt with this all the time, and I wasn't going to be exempt just because I was a vampire.

_and I've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man  
let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
so we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off  
cause we'll know just what they're thinking  
cause what they're thinking..._

Suddenly, I had an idea. I walked up to the freezer, and reached into the back, searching for something. Finally, I found it. I pulled out a fudgecicle.

"Would this help?" I asked, trying not to laugh at the stupidity of the situation.

She glared at me, but took the fudgecicle. I wished once again that I could hear what she was thinking.

_she's so pretty but she but doesn't always act that way  
her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost every day  
she said to me that she's so stressed out that it's soothing  
and all I said was "someone get that girl a mood ring"__  
_

"I knew I smelled dead blood." I said. And thank goodness it didn't affect me.

She glared at me again over her fudgecicle.

I laughed. Today was going to be a very interesting day.

_  
cause when it's black (it) means watch your back because you're probably  
the last person in the world right now she wants to see  
and when it's blue it means that you should call her up immediately  
and ask her out because she'll most likely agree  
and when it's green it simply means that she is really stressed  
and when it's clear it means she's completely emotionless (and that's all right I must confess)_

"Hurry up, we're going to be late." I said.

She finished her fudgecicle and got her backpack.

_  
we all know the girls that I am talking about  
she liked you Wednesday but now it's Friday and she has to wash her hair  
and it just figures that we'll never figure them out  
first she's Jekyll and then she's Hyde...at least she makes a lovely pair_

Before we climbed into his car, I leaned in and kissed her neck.

"Mood swings or not, you're still my Bella." I said.

mood ring oh mood ring  
oh tell me will you bring  
the key to unlock this _mystery__  
of girls and their emotions  
play it back in slow motion  
so I may understand the complex infrastructure known as the female mind_


End file.
